Abyssea - Tahrongi
Involved in Quests/Missions Notes *Refuel and Replenish quests are not counted as a quest in regards to the Abyssea objective: Complete All Quests. *See Reputation for details regarding fame. *See the Quick Reputation Guide for details on building fame posthaste. *You must first talk to Kupipi (A) before you are able to start any quest inside. Other Information Sturdy Pyxis /Sturdy Pyxis}} |} NPCs Found Here |- style="background:#CDC0E6" align="center" Notorious Monsters Found Here Atma of Calamity | Steal= | Family=Gnats | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A, T(H) }} | Drop=Hoard Ring Fat-lined Cockatrice Skin | Steal= | Family=Cockatrice | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} | Drop= Viridian Abyssite of Merit | Steal= | Family=Avatars | NumSpawns=3+ | Note= }} | Drop= Artemis' Medal Exorcised Skull | Steal= | Family=Corpselights| NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop= Card of Balance Coin of Balance Two-leaf Chloris Bud Issen Hachimaki Augur's Gloves Ludic Mitts Overgrown Mandragora Flower Atma of the Harvester | Steal= | Family=Mandragora | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop= Chukwa's Egg Creed Collar Siege Bow Mossy Adamantoise Shell Atma of the Adamantine | Steal= | Family=Adamantoises | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} | Drop= Auric Dagger Cuelebre's Horn Tantra Necklace Viridian abyssite of destiny Atma of the Claw| Steal= | Family=Wyrms | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} | Drop= Clump Of Acidic Humus Thew Bomblet | Steal= | Family=Mandragora | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop= Glavoid Shell Card of Balance Stone of Balance Tokon Hachimaki Brisk Mask Atma of Dunes Chipped Sandworm Tooth | Steal= | Family=Sandworms | NumSpawns=1 | Note= Zone Boss}} | Drop= Ost Cerveliere Gory Scorpion Claw | Steal= | Family=Scorpions | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop=Shriveled Wing Tiresias' Cape Sanguinet Clionid Wing | Steal= | Family=Clionidae | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop= Timarli Jawshan Meridian Ring Aquiline Belt Jewel of Balance Card of Balance Atma of the Cosmos | Steal= | Family= Caturae | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop=Witchstone | Steal= | Family=Weepers | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop= Goading Belt Hero's Galea Saika Hachimaki Atma of the Stronghold | Steal= | Family=Adamantoises | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop= Corvus Torque Bale Belt Manananggal's Necklet Viridian Abyssite of Destiny | Steal= | Family=Qutrub | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A,HP}} | Drop=Mictlantecuhtli's Habit Serpentes Cuffs Unkai Nodowa Atma of Baleful Bones Viridian Abyssite of Merit | Steal= | Family=Corses | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} | Drop= Vermeil Bhuj Sylvan Scarf Sodden Sandworm Husk | Steal= | Family=Sandworms | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} | Lvl= | Drop= Lithe Boots Topaz Luxuriant Manticore Mane | Steal= | Family=Manticores | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} | Drop= Owleyes Tactical Mantle Kengo Hachimaki Stone of Balance Coin of Balance Atma of the Impaler | Steal= | Family=Antlions | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} | Drop=Wicca Subligar Veinous Hecteyes Eyelid | Steal= | Family=Hecteyes | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} | Drop= Metallon Mantle Ziel Charm Viridian Abyssite of Avarice | Steal= | Family=Rocs | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Bucket of Compound Compost Involved in quest A Sterling Specimen| Lvl= | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Mandragora | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A}} | Drop= Smooth Whisker Sentry Belt | Steal= | Family=Coeurls | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop= Metanoia Ring Torn Bat Wing | Steal= | Family=Bat Trios | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop= Bifrost Ring Tarnished Pincer | Steal= | Family=Limule | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} |- style="background:#ffdead" align="center" |colspan="7"|'Voidwalker NM's' Clear Demilune Abyssite | Lvl=79-80 | Drop= Colorful demilune abyssite | Steal= | Family=Cravers | NumSpawns=1 | Note=VNM T1}} Colorful Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= | Drop=Eisen Grip Praeda Gauntlets Viridian Demilune Abyssite| Steal= | Family=Cravers | NumSpawns=1 | Note=VNM T2}} Viridian Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= | Drop=Hako Hachimaki Entois Trousers Ocelot Trousers Coin of Balance Jewel of Balance Atma of the Siren Shadow | Steal= | Family=Cravers | NumSpawns=1 | Note=VNM T3}} |} Items marked with a * can be bought on the Auction House. Items in italics are key items that can drop from the NM. Regular Monsters Found Here | Drop= Bloodshot Hecteye Mercury | Steal= | Family=Hecteyes | NumSpawns=21 | Note= A, H }} | Drop= Bat Wing Bloody Fang | Steal= Despoil : Bat Wing Despoil : Beastman Blood | Family=Giant Bats | NumSpawns=17 | Note= L, H }} | Drop= Gunpowder Swathe Forbidden Key Qutrub Gorget Berserker's Drink Champion's Gambir Clear Salve II Daedalus Wing Fool's Tonic Lucid Potion II Stalwart's Gambir | Steal= Despoil : Qutrub Bandage | Family=Qutrub | NumSpawns=16 | Note= A, S, H, HP }} | Drop= Baleful Skull | Steal= | Family=Corpselights | NumSpawns=18 | Note=A, H, HP }} | Drop= Eft Egg Eft Skin Lizard Egg | Steal= | Family=Efts | NumSpawns=15 | Note= }} | Drop= Scorpion Shell Scorpion Claw Venomous Scorpion Stinger | Steal= | Family=Scorpions | NumSpawns=17 | Note=A, H }} | Drop= Cockatrice Meat Cockatrice Skin Cockatrice Tailmeat Giant Bird Feather | Steal= Despoil: Giant Bird Feather | Family=Cockatrice | NumSpawns=18 | Note= A, S }} | Drop= Clionid Wing Viridian Abyssite of Avarice | Steal= | Family=Clionidae | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A, M }} | Drop= Viridian Abyssite of Destiny | Steal= | Family=Limule | NumSpawns=2 | Note= A }} | Drop= Limule Pincer High-quality Limule Pincer Sanguinet | Steal= | Family=Limule | NumSpawns=22 | Note= A*, L, H }} | Drop= Clionid Wing High-Quality Clionid Wing Sanguinet | Steal= | Family=Clionidae| NumSpawns=25| Note= A, H, HP, M }} | Drop= Manticore Hide Manticore Fang Resilient Mane | Steal= Despoil: Manticore Hide | Family=Manticores | NumSpawns=19 | Note= A }} | Drop= Moaning Vestige | Steal= | Family= Weepers | NumSpawns=? | Note= A, T(H) }} | Drop= Coeurl Hide Coeurl Meat Shocking Whisker | Steal= Despoil: Coeurl Hide Despoil: Coeurl Meat Despoil: Shocking Whisker | Family=Coeurls | NumSpawns=28| Note= A, S, Sc }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Wyrms | NumSpawns= 14 | Note= A, S, H }} | Drop=Gnat Wing | Steal= | Family=Gnats | NumSpawns=19 | Note=A, S }} | Drop= Alkaline Humus Humus | Steal= Despoil: Saruta Cotton Despoil: Two-Leaf Mandragora Bud | Family=Mandragora | NumSpawns=28 | Note= }} Sturdy Pyxis | Spawn= | Lvl= | Drop= Forbidden Key | Steal= | Family=Mimics | NumSpawns=5 | Note= A, T(S), T(H) }} | Drop=Forbidden Key | Steal= | Family=Adamantoises | NumSpawns=16 | Note=A }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Sandworms | NumSpawns=26 | Note= A, H }} | Drop= Corse Bracelet Corse Robe| Steal= | Family=Corses | NumSpawns=14 | Note= A, H, HP }} de:Abyssea - Tahrongi